Harry Potter e a outra história do cálice de fogo
by nalinocando
Summary: Um história diferente de Harry Potter! Se passa durante o quarto livro (cálice de fogo) e apresenta um mundo alternativo, em que Harry foi criado pelo padrinho (Sirius) e a madrinha (OC). Mais infos na nota de abertura 3 (4 OCs). Categoria M devido a algumas cenas "adultas" em certos capítulos. As irmãs de harry/filhas de Sirius podem enlouquecer um potter [cedric,oc],[Draco,OC]
1. Detalhes

Aviso!

A história se passa durante o quarto livro "Harry Potter e o cálice de fogo".  
Nesse universo, Sirius não foi preso e, está casado, com Angeline D. Joyhart.  
O casal possui três filhas.  
Mais informações sobre a família e as OCs serão revelada ao longo da fic 3

A história será contada em alguns POVs  
Harry Potter  
Raven Black  
Alie Black  
Ange Joyhart

Por favor comentem, façam críticas!

Ah, se vocês gostarem, já tenho em mente as histórias para os outros 6 livros, para a era dos marotos, era do Tom Riddle e lógico, a geração seguinte.

Beijos


	2. Harry's POV

Harry acordou suando aquela noite, a cicatriz na testa em brasa. O grito entalado na garganta do garoto continuou preso enquanto ele rapidamente procurava pelos óculos na cabeceira. Com uma mão ainda pressionada contra a testa, ele sentiu os aros dos óculos contra a palma; colocando-os na face caminhou apressadamente em direção ao armário, em frente à cama, aonde havia um espelho no interior de uma das portas. A luz artificial dos postes na rua iluminava o quarto do menino, fornecendo luz suficiente para que Potter se visse no vidro. Harry correu os dedos pela cicatriz ainda dolorida, mas, igual ao que sempre fora.

O menino de olhos verdes e cabelos bagunçados tentou se lembrar do sonho que o despertara; fechou os olhos, mesmo assim, não era capaz de recuperar os detalhes. Ele se lembrava da voz de dois homens, em uma sala escura em algum lugar. Se lembrava também de um trouxa, um velho, que não deveria estar ali. Sim, podia distinguir ainda algumas conversas, Voldemort estava vivo, escondido, com a ajuda de um bruxo que lhe parecia familiar, eles haviam matado alguém cujo o nome Harry não conseguia lembrar e algo o dizia que ele era, também, um alvo do bruxo.

Até onde aquilo tudo não passava de um sonho? O menino se sentou na borda da cama, a testa ainda dolorida. A última vez que isso acontecera, Voldemort estivera por perto. Ele não poderia estar ali? Ou poderia? Mesmo que estivesse, Harry estaria seguro? Ainda que Sirius e Angeline estivessem no andar de cima? Ou estariam eles, e suas três filhas em risco também?

Harry respirou fundo e caminhou na direção da janela, de onde o Largo Grimmauld brilhava ainda vazio. Pegou o pequeno relógio perto da cama, já eram cinco horas, cedo ou tarde as pessoas da casa acordariam e ele poderia falar com Sirius sobre o sonho. Talvez, Ange fosse uma escolha ainda melhor, era um consenso entre os bruxos que ela seria a próxima grande bruxa boa, como Dumbledore. Quem sabe não fosse melhor ir até eles agora.

O menino saiu do quarto cuidadosamente decorado com as cores de Grifinória, os pôsters de Quadribol e fotos, inclusive de seus falecidos pais, algumas nas quais ainda eram muito jovens, antes mesmo de estarem juntos. Seu quarto era um dos quatro que ocupavam o segundo andar da casa, além, é claro, dos dois banheiros compartilhados pelos quatro "filhos" do casal Black. Eram os quatro filhos, as três meninas, Rawena, a mais velha das meninas, da mesma idade de Harry, Alice, ou Alie, um ano mais nova que Raven e Harry e finalmente, Morgan a caçula, hoje com onze anos e prestes a começar seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts; além do próprio Harry, afilhado do casal e de quem eles haviam cuidado desde a morte de seus pais como se fosse seu filho.

A casa dos Black era uma enorme casa de três andares mais o sótão e o porão, enfeitiçada a fim de se esconder do olhar trouxa. Já ouvira os padrinhos contarem que a atual residência dos Black não tinha nada de parecido com o que um dia já foi, as paredes eram decoradas com fotos, papéis de paredes delicados e cores vivas. Os corredores eram iluminados por velas em suportes de prata ou lustres de cristal colorido da onde nasciam flores ou borboletas de vidro. É verdade que nem um traço dos antigos moradores restava ali, e, tudo que sobrara estava empoeirando no sótão. Quando era pequeno ele e Raven haviam se aventurado uma ou duas vezes ali escondidos dos pais; encontraram prataria da família Black, taças de cristal, pinturas falantes e tapeçarias. Verdade seja dita, ambos saíram correndo ao primeiro som de voz rouca e rabugenta que saiu de um retrato.

Harry caminhou rapidamente em direção à escada que levaria ao terceiro andar, aonde dormiam os padrinhos. O chão de madeira não emitia nenhum som, o que permitiu o menino pensar se estava ou não sendo infantil, tudo que menos queria era que o considerassem medroso. Entretanto, Lord Voldemort era algo que nunca deveria ser subestimado, essa era uma lição que Harry aprendera e não estava disposto a esquecer. A esta altura já atingira as escadas; devido aos olhos voltados ao chão, não percebeu que Angeline D. Joyhart descia se aproximara dele.

\- Harry, querido, está tudo bem? – A voz dela era rouca e harmoniosa, e o reconhecimento e carinho claramente presentes tranquilizaram o. A mão da mulher pousou suavemente sobre o ombro do menino e a outra se direcionou para sua bochecha.

\- Angie, - ele falou como costumava quando ainda era criança – algo estranho aconteceu.

O olhar ardósia da mulher ficou obscuro por um breve momento enquanto ela encarava os olhos verdes de Harry. Ela sorriu, mesmo que fosse mais um sorriso para assegurar o menino do que por tranquilidade, aquele menino que era a cara do pai, que a cada tornava-se mais filho dela.

\- Eu não consegui dormir mesmo, por que não vamos comer alguma coisa?

O menino assentiu. E, enquanto traçavam seu caminho para a cozinha, a mulher mais velha passou o braço sobre os ombros do garoto em um abraço protetor.  
Harry se perguntou como teria sido crescer sem Angeline, Sirius e as garotas que eram mais irmãs do que qualquer coisa. O que teria sido dele se os Blacks não estivessem ali? Sua mãe tinha uma irmã, ele sabia, e, até os 11 anos, Angeline arrastara o menino para a casa dos tios pelo menos uma vez ao ano; De acordo com ela, o intuito era manter a relação aberta. Mas, depois que o menino convencera Sirius de que aquilo era o que mais odiava, as visitas tinham terminado.

Antes mesmo que percebesse os dois já estavam na cozinha, Potter sentou-se em um dos bancos frente a enorme bancada da pia, enquanto sua madrinha dava a volta no mesmo balcão e começava a preparar as coisas para o que Harry sabia, seria um chocolate quente. Essa era a resposta padrão da Sra. Black para quase todos os problemas, de acordo com ela, se chocolate curava o mal-estar causado por um dementador, era capaz de resolver tudo.

\- Então, por que você não me conta o que aconteceu? – Ela perguntou enquanto, com a própria mão, e, sem qualquer ajuda de varinha, convocava todos os ingredientes para cima da pia.

\- Tive um pesadelo, - Harry começou, feliz por saber que Angeline jamais o julgaria – só que não foi um pesadelo qualquer... Voldemort estava nele...

A mulher levantou os olhos da tarefa, a face séria, e, por mais que a mente estivesse cheia de ideias esperou que o menino continuasse.

\- Ele estava deformado, fraco, escondido. Estava sendo ajudado por um bruxo, por algum motivo parecia familiar, mas, não consigo pensar da onde o conheço. De qualquer maneira, nesse sonho ele matava um trouxa, além de já ter matado outras pessoas, um bruxo, talvez. No final, ele falava sobre me matar...

Angeline assentiu. Era engraçado como o silêncio da mulher era mais calmante que o bombardeio de perguntas que qualquer outra pessoa faria. A mulher continuou a preparar o chocolate, partindo-o, e fervendo o leite.

\- Sabe, - Harry continuou- em qualquer outro dia, eu acharia que tudo isso não passou disso, um sonho... mas, a minha cicatriz está doendo, como só doeu quando Voldemort estava por perto.

\- Harry, mesmo que sua cicatriz não tivesse doído, você deveria ter falado. Como bruxo já sabe que sonhos possuem significados, querido, o fato da sua cicatriz doer só agrava o pressagio. Não estou dizendo que o que você viu no sonho é futuro ou presente, sequer se é verdade ou mesmo uma metáfora. Quero dizer que devemos tomar cuidado, o mundo está voltando a ficar estranho, meu bem, vivemos 11 anos sem que nada acontecesse, muitos chegaram a acreditar que ele realmente havia morrido. Só que nos últimos três anos tivemos algum tipo de contato com ele duas vezes, ou pelo menos, você teve. Ano passado tivemos uma fuga em massa de Azkaban.

A mulher ficou quieta brevemente, e o menino pode sentir o ar da cozinha ficar mais pesado e as palavras de Joyhart afundarem em sua mente.

 _Talvez ela tivesse razão, geralmente tinha._

Encontrou os olhos da mulher que o criara.

\- Você sabe que não vou deixar nada acontecer com você, né?

\- Angie...

\- Sim ou não, Harry?

-Sim – ele respondeu após alguns segundos.

\- Ótimo! A cada dia você se transforma mais no seu pai, sabia? Desde pequeno ele tinha essa mania de tentar desviar das perguntas que eu fazia, mesmo quando não existia um único motivo para isso.

A mulher riu enquanto servia o líquido cremoso em duas canecas, Potter se deixou sorrir.

\- Você sempre me diz isso, Angie.

Tomou um gole do chocolate.

-Querido, eu não quero que você se preocupe por enquanto, e, se puder deixar isso entre nós, eu agradeceria. Não vamos criar rebuliço antes de saber se é razoável.

O garoto assentiu.

\- Tudo bem.

\- Agora que tal a gente ir tomar esses chocolates quentes enquanto vê as últimas fotos da Copa Mundial de Quadribol?

\- Por favor!


	3. Angie's POV

Duas horas haviam se passado e o afilhado finalmente havia decidido voltar para a cama. Angeline Joyhart suspirou aliviada quando subiu as escadas, depois de lavar as canecas de chocolate, e, viu Harry embrulhado nos cobertores, a face tranqüila. A mulher de cabelos cacheados rapidamente subiu as escadas que levavam ao terceiro andar, onde ficava não só o seu quarto com o marido, e o quarto de visitas, mas, seu escritório. Uma sala ampla e soturna decorada com madeira escura; nas paredes se estendiam estantes e armários com portas de vidro. Ange segurou a maçaneta enfeitiçada da entrada do cômodo, ela era a única pessoa que poderia passar pela porta, os outros precisavam lhe pedir permissão. Entrou no quarto ainda escuro, mesmo já sendo sete horas da manhã, e, batendo a porta atrás de si, apontou a varinha para o enorme lustre de vidro branco e verde pendurado no teto, fazendo com que as velas nele se acendessem.

Finalmente, fez o que queria fazer desde o momento em que Harry a encontrara nas escadas. Correu até a escrivaninha, instintivamente fazendo com que a gaveta desejada se abrisse, antes de chegar nela. Levantou as cartas cuidadosamente arranjadas dentro dela e tateou o fundo da gaveta até encontrar a pequena caixinha que continha uma chave velha e prateada. Com a chave em mãos, rumou para o último armário de madeira da parede na sua frente. Dentro dele, na parte mais baixa estava um enorme baú, ele era escuro e tinha detalhados desenhos em prata; na lateral enormes arvores podiam ser vistas, um olhar mais atento mostraria que aquelas eram as mesmas arvores que cresciam na floresta proibida, em cima, dois braços se estendiam, braços de homens em vestes de bruxos, na mão de cada um havia uma varinha, no centro as varinhas se cruzavam.

Ange pegou cuidadosamente o baú e o levou para o chão no centro do quarto, sentando-se na frente dele. Respirou fundo, fazia muito tempo que não mexia ali, pelo menos 10 anos. Conseguia se lembrar com clareza quando, 12 anos antes, pedira ao pai a caixa. O pai olhou-a num misto de surpresa, angústia e nostalgia, antes de subir as escadas que levavam ao sótão e descer com o, então, bagunçado baú. Dentro dele estavam todas as lembranças que diziam respeito ao seu antigo melhor amigo, Tom Riddle, um homem de quem ele se afastara ainda jovem, no quinto ano de Hogwarts. Desde pequena ela ouvira contar de Tom nas histórias do pai, um jovem bonito, talentoso e tímido, que tinha quase o apelo de um deus, mas, ela ouvira, também, de um homem cruel, Voldemort, seu pai o chamava, um bruxo talentoso que ele conhecera na juventude e se desvirtuara, tornara-se um assassino, e que maculara de sangue toda a raça bruxa. Ambos eram bem reais, ela sabia, o engraçado era que enquanto um se consagrara como o herói da sua infância, o outro se tornara seu maior medo. Não foi uma ou duas vezes em que perguntara a seu pai o que acontecera com o incrível Tom, aquele a quem o pai, John M. Joyhart, homenageara no nome de seu filho mais novo. Nessas vezes, o pai fazia um cara triste e saudosa, algo que Angeline custara a entender, e respondia que as pessoas mudam. Anos mais tarde ela conheceria Tom e, não muito depois, Voldemort. Quando a guerra viera, ela e Alby haviam se lançado em uma missão de conhecer seu inimigo melhor que ele mesmo. Juntos, coletaram memórias de mais de um bruxo e de uma bruxa, percorreram o passado de novo Lord das trevas; e, talvez por aquilo parecer tão pessoal, ela correra pelas lembranças físicas do pai sozinha, organizando as cartas, lendo os diários, até mesmo montando um álbum com as fotos soltas. O pai nunca mais quisera ver o baú.

Agora, ela abria a caixa mágica com sua chave prata correspondente. Sorriu sobre a ironia deste mesmo baú ser um presente de Tom Riddle, o último que ele dera ao seu pai. Dentro, sua mão voou para o enorme caderno de capa creme, a primeira página mostrava dois meninos em seu primeiro ano de Hogwarts. A foto era gasta e as cores tendiam a um sépia. Se deixou sorrir, os dois meninos de Sonserina chegavam a ser parecidos fisicamente, o mais alto deles tinha uma cara carrancuda e olhos mais velhos do que sua idade, e, embora ele tentasse segurar o sorriso, mediante ao abraço do garoto ao seu lado, não conseguia. No último minuto era possível ver, um sorriso, um sorriso bonito e inocente. Angeline encostou-se na porta de um dos armários, os olhos fixos na foto, deixou seus dedos correrem sobre os traços delicados do menino de onze anos.

Como essa criança crescera e se tornara um dos seres mais cruéis e desprezíveis que já cruzaram a superfície da terra ela não sabia. Só que naquele momento, naquela foto, ele parecia doce. Ainda assim, ele fora capaz de matar James, seu irmão, seu melhor amigo e tantos mais. Ainda assim, a própria existência dele colocava em risco a vida de Harry, de Sirius, de Raven, de Alie, de Aurora, de Alby, de sua mãe, de Remy, de Severus... de todos que ela amava. E, se o que Harry vira fosse verdade, e ela tinha cada vez mais certeza de que era, então dessa vez ela não falharia com aqueles que precisavam dela. Não se permitiria perder a chance de matá-lo, da última vez em que decidira poupar sua vida, acordara três dias depois com a morte de Lily e James. A culpa tinha sido dela. Um erro pelo qual Angeline nunca se perdoaria.

Engoliu as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair, não, não choraria, não de novo, chorara já muitas vezes desde aquela fatídica noite tantos anos atrás. Nenhuma lágrima de tristeza rolaria de seus olhos por isso, nem hoje, nem nunca. Colocando o caderno de lado convocou pena, tinta e pergaminho.

" _Querido Tio,_

 _Sei que já conversamos sobre isso muitas vezes ao longo dos anos e, sei que você nunca parou de tentar entendê-lo, de conhecer seus segredos, para quando ele voltasse. Infelizmente, acho que esse dia não está longe; Harry teve um pesadelo, provavelmente fruto da maldição._

 _Ele não deve contar nada a mais ninguém, pedi que não o fizesse, mas, precisamos nos encontrar. O mais cedo possível.  
Temo pelos dias que virão. _

_Sua,  
Angie."_

Com a carta rabiscada, a mulher dobrou o papel e selou-o com a cera vermelha que escorreu de sua varinha. Na frente escreveu o nome do destinatário: Albus Dumbledore.


End file.
